All Our Days
by ConfusedFangurl
Summary: Just something I came up with involving Nyo!Denmark's and Iceland's parent/child relationship. Based off the song "All Our Days" from the RWBY Volume 2 Soundtrack.


**I do not own Hetalia or the song "All Our Days"'**

 **Hetalia belongs to it original owner and "All Our Days" belongs to Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Wiliams. "All Our Days" can be found on RWBY: Volume 2 Soundtrack, which I recommend you listen as you read to understand what's going on exactly.**

 **This is kind of based off an RP I'm currently doing meaning I don't own Fem!Denmark's personality and that Greenland's personality also belongs to them as well.**

* * *

"Norge! Why don't we go looking again for the new nation?" Mari asked, earning an eye roll from the Norwegian male that was with her.

"We can't force them to show themselves to us. Remember, patience." He told her, his navy blue eyes scanning the shore of the new land. He originally planned on coming here alone but the Danish nation insisted on coming with him. "Go to sleep, we'll try again tomorrow." Lukas told her, earning a nod from the Dane. Mari only insisted on coming with because she's been having dreams that she would impact the new nation. She reluctantly rested against the trunk of a tree, watching their men settle down for the night. "Denmark, I'll keep the first watch. You get some sleep in our tent." He told her, not trusting their men even if he knew they wouldn't try anything unless they wanted their butts kicked. Mari nodded her head, understanding that he wanted to be alone in his thoughts. She let out a sigh as she entered their tent, watching the flames from the fire that Lukas was sitting by.

She woke up and Lukas was next to her sleeping, she smiled softly as she undid her braid and started redoing it so it was a little tighter. She figured it would be a good idea if she went out ahead of him. She was actually enjoying the scenery not noticing a pair of lilac eyes were watching her from a bush. Lukas woke up and began freaking out because the Danish Kingdom wasn't next to him. He quickly got ready, asking the group of men they had brought along if they had seen her. When he found out that they hadn't seen her at all he went out after her, only to see her holding a little child while singing softly.

"I found him Norge…" She said softly, nothing like her usual loud voice.

"What? How?" He asked her, confused because they hadn't been able to find the personification for a few days.

"He must've been following us by staying hidden. I found him because he fell and started crying…. Can we keep him?" She asked, getting excited because she'd get to help with raising him.

"We kind of have no choice, but he still needs a name…. How about Iceland and that land near Vinland could be Greenland…. Just so we can mess with everyone." He told her earning a nod from the Danish female.

"Can we call him Emil? For his actual name?" She asked, earning a nod from the Norwegian Kingdom.

Mari wouldn't let the young nation out of her grasp, not that the little boy was complaining. She waited till Lukas was busy leading their men to look for food to take him to the shore and watch him run around, ready to help him if he fell.

"I promise you Emil… that I will keep you safe for as long as I can." She whispered, watching as the little boy smiled and laughed. She went to join him, not noticing that Lukas had returned and that he was smiling.

"Denmark. You can let him down now." Lukas said, noticing how she hadn't let Emil down since they have reached her home.

"Nej. He's too small and precious to be set down." She said, sticking her tongue out and Lukas, not noticing that Emil was struggling to get out of her grasp.

"Mari, he's wanting to be set down." Lukas said, the Dane's attention turning the Icelandic child's. She set him down and he hugged her legs, looking up at her with a smile. 'I am not going anywhere min kære*.' She thought, returning the smile.

 _~TIme Skip ~_

Mari had to hold back her tears as her older brother took Lukas from her. She failed Scandinavia's last wish to keep their family together, all she had left was Iceland and he would think that Norway had left them on his own will. She knew it was her fault because she decided to take her brother on despite what Lukas told her and now she lost him. She had to stay strong for Emil, he was all she had left and now she had to try and make sure he stayed happy. She watched him play outside, smiling softly as she watched, liking how happy he seemed.

 _~Time Skip~_

It's been years since Mari has seen Iceland and know that he's an independent country she's proud of him. "I'm proud of you Emil." She told him, hugging him close as she tried not to cry. "Thank you mom…. I wouldn't have made it this far without you." He told her, returning the hug. 'Looks got myself a new hero….' She thought, standing on her tippy toes to kiss his forehead.

"Jeg elsker dig Emil…." She said, smiling up at the taller yet younger male.

"Ég elska þig líka mom." He said, not feeling embarrassed by the affection she was giving him.

It's been years after Iceland gained his independence and she had Greenland to take care of now. She hasn't seen him in so long and it hurt her knowing that he didn't need her anymore. She set the Greenlandic girl down to answer the door, not expecting to see Iceland and Norway there. The males waved as Greenland hugged Iceland's legs, earning a soft smile from Luka and Mari as they wrapped the younger nations into a hug.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **min kære - My dear (Danish)**

 **Jeg** **elsker dig - I love you (Danish)**

 **ég** **elska þig líka - I love you too (Icelandic)**


End file.
